The Untold Fairy Tale
The Untold Fairy Tale is the Hundred Twenty-Ninth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in April 17, 2017. Synopsis Hamura Gekko and Mayu Ōtsutsuki's home village was enslaved by the might of the Galactic Eggman Empire. Hamura and Mauy were force to find Raimei Ōtsutsuki for answers, who mysteriously awakened Ryuseken no Tsurugi, the Legendary Monado once more. Plot The Episode begins at Asura Gekko's unnamed village. Hamura Gekko and Mayu Ōtsutsuki were enjoying their peaceful lives. However, Asura Gekko's village has some secrets. Tathagata Killer sought to achieve the greatest of all sciences to create a better nation and bring peace to the world, and to achieve this goal he closed a deal with Leika Chan to offer her secrets of her High Alien Technology for him, to create a world of peace and offer a home planet to her people of Velga. Leika then accepts his offer and she offers her technology to him, however, Tathagata have sworn allegiance to the Galactic Eggman Empire assumed the throne as Emperor of the Godom Empire and quickly strengthened his military force, using Leika's technology. After he transformed the Godom Empire the most powerful military nation like organization in the world, he declared that the Galactic Eggman Empire shall be the powerful nation. As the source of his money, Tathagata Killer turned Hamura Gekko's village into a Kingdom, largely ignored the aristocrats and left them to play and the poorer inhabitants were turned into slaves using roboticization. While Hamura Gekko and Mayu sought out to change the village, Sho Shishimaru appeared and goes along with them along the whole Kings Next Door members. The Emperor ordered the search for the Ryuseken no Tsurugi and Raimei Ōtsutsuki as the source of Technology. Shishimaru’s path will soon cross with that of Tathagata Killer, the ruthless ruler of the Godom Empire, the former Republic of East Asia. Caught in the middle, Leika Chan has to pick whether to serve the future God of mankind or a ruthless despot allied with off world invaders. Eggman quickly strengthened the Godom Kingdom's military force in order to gain the trust to Tathagata. After Hamura Gekko and the gang has tickets to the boat leading to Heaven Tail island and get on it and arriving on the island, they were captured by Leika Chan who forces Hamura to open the temple door and Raimei Ōtsutsuki awakes from sleep and bestows the Ryuseken no Tsurugi to Hamura Gekko and identifies Leika as one the aliens of the Velga tribe. The Emperor congratulates Hamura Gekko for finding Raimei and tells him that Raimei Ōtsutsuki is the power source for "Supreme Weapon of Godom Empire", the "Godom's Death Star". Characters *Sho Shishimaru *Leika Chan *Tathagata **Tathagata Killer *Hamura Gekko *Mayu Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Ruby Heart *Kandy *Mikoto Murakumo *Chester *A.J. *Sanjay *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Trixie Tang *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jasmine Fenton *Danny Fenton *Makoto Murakumo *Kala Murakumo *Timmy Turner *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Momoshiki Palpatine *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Rey *Finn *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Sam *Jerry *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Yuki Skywalker *King Shiugang *Prince Shuigang *Spade Shuigang *Padmé Seika *King Shuigang I *Dail Anthony Zao Pesca *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea *Milla Basset *Himeko Kurusugawa *Chikane Himemiya *Sōma Ōgami *Tsubasa *Girochi *Sister Miyako *Corona *Reiko Ōta *Nekoko *Kazuki Ōgami *Yukihito Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon